Jane Walker (1712-1793)
__TOC__'|left]] OVERVIEW White, 1902:492: :''Joseph Walker (John); the youngest son of John and Katherine Walker; b July 15, 1722, near Londonderry, Ireland, where his family had come from Scotland. He was a Revlutionary sldier; enlisted Feb. 2, 1776. He was a very devout churchmember; m. Nancy McLung March 10, 1749. She died in Kentucky in May, 1789, age 60 years. He then m. Grizelda McCrosky Feb. 22, 1791, Rev. John Brown of New Providence Church officiating. He d. 1806 McPheeters, 1842: :Joseph Walker, one of the Brothers of my Grandmother, and seventh child of John Walker of Wigton - Scotland -was my mother's Uncle - He was born July 15th 1722, as before noticed, and lived to a great age. The last years of his life were spent in Kentucky, where I saw him several times, and once or twice, visited him at his own house. :''When I last visited that state, in the year 1805, this aged and venerable man was, I think, still living. He was a Ruling Elder in the Presbyterian church - a sensible and influential man - pious, and much gifted in prayer. From him, chilefly, has been derived my Memorandums respecting my Granfather, James Moore, and respecting the Scottish Ancestors of my Grandmother, Jane Walker. :He died many years ago: but of the particulars of his death, I have not been informed. Nor do I know anything respecting his children, except that he had a daughter named Sarah Walker, who married John Paxton, the Father of the Rev. John D. Paxton and now a resident of the State of Kentucky. :Since recording the foregoing particulars respecting Joseph Walker, my Grandmother's Youngest Brother, I have found an old letter, addressed to me, while living in Augusta, by the Rev. John P. Campbell of Kentucky- and dated August 1st 1806. In this letter he notices the death of Joseph Walker, and furnished the following particulars. ::Our venerable Uncle , Joseph Walker, died about two weeks ago. The company around him, had sung, at his request the 28th Hymn 2nd Book - Dr. Watt's. As follows :::Stoop down my thoughts, that used to rise :::Converse awhile with death. :::Think how a gasping mortal lies :::and pants away his breath. ::And when they had sung the whole hymn, he asked them to sing the last verse over again. They did so - and he joined with them. :::Jesus to thy dear faithful hand, :::My naked Soul I trust :::And my flesh waits for they commad, :::To drop into my dust. ::Then saying "It is enough" he turned upon his side, and in a short time, respired. ::Thus died that good man. "Blessed are the dead, who die in the Lord." :''He was born about the middle of July 1722, and departed this life about the middle of the same month 1806. Aged eighty four years. Vita * Born: May 15,1712 County Down Ireland (White 1902:32) *Married: April 1734 (White 1902:32) * Died: January 7, 1793 (White 1902:32) * Burial: Walker's Creek Rockbridge County VA Ancestry Jane is the daughter of John Walker II (c1682-1734) and Katherine Rutherford (c1682-1738). Spouse(s) *James Moore (1711-1791) White 1902:32 Child List Family History Records From: Ewing Walker Subject: TWWFA: Joseph Walker - Wigton or just a fellow traveler Date: June 24, 2007 8:05:08 AM EDT To: twwfa@googlegroups.com Will Records Scott County, Kentucky OS Page: 314 :Name: Joseph Walker :My wife, Grissel :My daughter, Nancy Wamack, wife of Michel :My daughter, Jane :My grandson, Joseph, son of James :My grandson, Joseph Henderson, son of Alexander :My daughters, towit, ::Mary Hays, ::Jane Walker, ::Nancy Wamick, ::Jenny Walker, daughter to Samuel Walker,?, ::and Nancy McCroskey :My son, Samuel Walker and Samuel Finley, Exe. :Witnesses: John Hutchison, Michael Wamick, and Joseph Wamick :Written: 22 January 1806 :Probated: August 1806 References 1. White, Emma Siggins, 1902. Descendants of John Walker of Wigton Scotland and Some Allied Families. Research Needs Page Needs Definitions Common Acronyms and Definitions Genealogical Definitions Contributors DuWilly Bill Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Wigton Walkers